


I Will Protect You Forever

by AMoreProfoundBond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluffy Ending, Protective Cas, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/AMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has been with Dean for a long time. But when Sam passed away, he changed; he became more violent and angry. The reader turns to Cas, and he finally takes her away and keeps her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Protect You Forever

It was so different from what it used to be.

He was so kind, gentle, patient. You were his everything. You loved him, and he loved you; and that's all that mattered.   
Then, suddenly, he changed. He was not the quirky, adorable man you fell in love with. He was always on edge, always one hair away from loosing his temper. Sam was everything to him, and with that gone, he became angry at the world. And somehow, everything was your fault. Sam was gone, and Dean was broken. And as you tried to pick up the shards of this broken man, you only cut yourself deeper.  
You looked over to his sleeping form beside you. These days, the only peace you found were in visits from your angel. Not often in front of Dean, but on rare occasions when you prayed to him just so you wouldn't have to be alone with Dean for very long. Soon, the angel became what Dean used to mean to you. You endured the long days of screaming from Dean only to make it to the nights when he was asleep, and you could finally be alone with Castiel. It used to be just talks, but soon it developed into light kisses brushing each other's lips, words of solace as you sobbed into the lapels of his coat, mourning deeply what used to be, and crying out at the unfairness of what was. When you could cry no more he held you in his arms, whispering words of endearment. It was then, and only then, that you felt safe.  
Until now.  
You had been anxiously waiting for Dean to fall asleep. It was late, he was usually in bed by now. But he sat at the table, drinking his whisky, and watching you.  
"Do you need anything?" You asked quietly. Something flashed in the man's eyes, an emotion that was gone before you could read it.  
"No," he said finally, setting his glass down and crossing his arms. He leaned back in the chair he sat in. His eyes never left you as you worried about, trying to find something to distract yourself from his unwavering gaze. You pretended to clean the kitchen for a bit, but soon both of you knew that you were repeating the same task again and again. You searched in your mind for another task, desperately wishing that Dean would just give up and go to sleep.  
"I'm going to go take a bath," you said finally, not able to stand the tension. The faintest trace of a smile, devoid of any friendliness, almost came to his lips. You quickly headed to the bathroom, closing the door and beginning to undress, hoping that Dean was not suspicious. Once you were fully rid of clothes, you began to run the bath water, trying to calm down. Of course he doesn't know, how could he? He's just...drinking. That's all. Your thoughts were not calming you down as much as you hoped, but at least you were relaxed a little. You were about to step into the tub when Dean slammed the door wide open. Before you could even register what was happening, he was on you, pinning you to the wall, too-rough hands roaming over your body.   
"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" After the initial shock had passed, you began desperately trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "Did you think I wouldn't see the way you look at him?"  
"S-stop!" He grabbed you and slammed you back against the wall. Your head started spinning.   
"Did you really think I didn't know you were sneaking out to be with him?" Intruding hands, roughly prodding and feeling. No, no no. This can't be happening. You gasped as another hand wrapped around your throat. You began to see black around the edges of your vision.  
"You are mine."  
You knew you had to act fast. Castiel, you prayed. Help. Please. The intruding hands were gone for a moment, and you opened your eyes to see Dean undoing his belt buckle.  
"No," you rasped, your throat unbelievably sore. "No."  
Dean slapped you so hard you fell to the floor. He grabbed your face and roughly turned it to face him. "And what exactly are you going to do about it?" You widened your eyes. There's no way out. You were trapped. "I. Own. You."  
"Cas!" You screamed, earning another slap from Dean. He pulled himself out of his pants and grabbed your hair, forcing you to face him.  
He pulled back his hand as if to hit you again, but froze when a deep voice said, "Do. Not. Touch. Her."  
Dean stiffened. He tucked himself back in and straightened, his eyes never leaving yours. "You called him?" Dean asked in an eerily calm voice. It was worse than when he was yelling at you. He turned and faced the angel. "Cas, this isn't any concern of yours."   
The angel stepped close to Dean, never letting his gaze waver from him.   
"Go, get your necessities," he said to you. You eyed Dean warily before scurrying out of the bathroom to pack some things. "She is going to leave, and she is never going to come back. You are not going to look for her. Is that clear?"  
Dean smirked at Castiel. "And why do you think this is going to happen?"  
"Because if it doesn't, Dean Winchester, I swear to my father that I will smite you in a heartbeat."  
Dean said nothing, simply stared at the angel angrily. You hesitantly walked up behind Cas with a suitcase and gingerly touched his shoulder. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, his tone completely different from the one he used with Dean.   
"Yes," you said softly.  
The angel reached down and took your hand in his. "Remember this, Dean," he said, and then you were gone, instead sitting on a large, comfortable bed in a hotel room.   
"Cas," you said, the word coming out as a sob. You collapsed in to his arms, letting go of all pent up emotions as you clung to him. He gingerly picked you up and pulled he covers of the bed back, placing you gently on the mattress. After he was dressed in only boxers, he got in to the bed beside you and pulled the blankets over you both, then pulled you into a tight embrace. You turned to face him, burying your face in his chest and breathing in his scent. You didn't try to stop the tears from falling. He wrapped his arms around you and stroked your hair soothingly, murmuring "I will always be here for you. I will always protect you." He rested his chin on top of your head.  
"Forever?" You said, barely speaking in a whisper.   
He placed a kiss on your forehead, his lips lingering before pulling away completely.  
"Of course." He hugged you tighter. "Forever." You fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and loved for the first time in what seemed like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not very good with endings xD Feel free to let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
